Bob's AMAZING Games
by The Amazing Steve
Summary: HungerGames/Ninjago! :D Characters face off in a BATTLE TO THE DEATH! Total randomness I had fun writing this... I hate writing summaries. One-shot. Rated T for violence. HOSTED BY BOB THE CYCLOPS! XD


**This game is hosted by... BOB THE CYCLOPS! (See cover of story for picture)**

**Totally random, you'll never guess who dies in the end! And you'll never guess the winner! And please excuse my mental issues they is all over this story XD**

**Also I am the Steve mentioned in the story I don't trust putting my real name in case of creeper stalker people. But yes, me is a girl... you'll understand why I is writing this later...**

**READ ON, MY DEAR READERS! READ ONNNN!**

* * *

**Bob: **WELCOME TO THE 76th HUNGER GAMES! ALL SHALL BATTLE UNTIL ONE MAN SLASH WOMAN REMAINS! OUR CONTESTANTS ARE...

(from Ninjago)

COLE

GREAT DEVOURER (smaller, more human sized)

JAY

KAI

LLOYD

LORD GARMADON

MAILMAN

NYA

PYTHOR

SKALES

ZANE

(from the Hunger Games)

CATO

EFFIE

FINNICK

FOXFACE

GALE

HAYMITCH

JOHANNA

KATNISS

PEETA

PRESIDENT SNOW

SENECA CRANE

(random others)

RANDOM TOOTHBRUSH

and...

STEVE?!

Steve, what are you doing in the Games?! You're the freakin author!

**Steve:** I know... ;)

**Bob:** Ok then... DO NOT LEAVE YOUR PLATFORMS UNTIL YOU HEAR THE HORN OR THOU SHALL EXPLODE! Besides that... NO RULES! And - wait, I need Effie to say this *gives Effie the microphone*

**Effie:** May the odds be ever in your favor!

**Bob:** Thank you, clown lady! Now... LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

*contestants lowered onto a small island surrounded by hot lava*

HORN NOISES!

**Lord Garmadon:** DIE DEVOURER, DIE! *grabs large knife and stabs the Great Devourer repeatedly*

CANON GOES BOOM!

**Lloyd:** THIS ENDS NOW, FATHER! *shoots Lord G with ball of green light*

CANON GOES BOOM!

**Ninja and Nya:** *kills Skales*

CANON GOES BOOM!

**Mailman:** MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *takes Lord G's knife and runs towards Cato*

**Cato:** HAHAHAA! Like I'm gonna get killed by a MAILMAN! (insert choking noises) *falls to ground with knife stuck in chest*

CANON GOES BOOM!

**Mailman: ***stabs Snow, Crane, Effie, Foxface, Haymitch, and Johanna*

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

**Steve: ***finds random pink sparkly pony in Cornucopia* COME HERE, CHAINSAW!

**Random Pink Sparkly Pony (aka Chainsaw):** *runs over to Steve with chainsaw in mouth*

**Steve: ***takes chainsaw and hops on Chainsaw* Awww thanks! I always wanted a chainsaw! I'll call it... GLITTER! *rides Chainsaw towards Peeta and uses Glitter to chop off head*

**Katniss:** Son of a BITCH! PEEEEETAAAAA!

BOOM!

**Steve:** *chops off Katniss's head too* HA! I killed the whore!

BOOM!

**Gale:** *starts cheering and dancin cuz Steve killed the whore*

**Finnick:** Stupid bastard... *chops off Gale's limbs and leaves him to bleed to death*

BOOM!

**Steve:** NO! NOT GALE! NOT THE ONE HUNGER GAMES CHARACTER I ACTUALLY LIKE! THOU SHALL NOW DIE! *rides Chainsaw over to Finnick and slices him in half with Glitter*

BOOM!

**Cole: ***screams in agony, falls to ground bloody*

BOOM!

**Nya:** What the... *same happens to her*

BOOM!

**Jay: **NYAAA! NOOOOOO! *steals Kai's sword and kills himself for his one true love*

BOOM!

**Zane:** My senses say it is Pythor invisi - *sliced in half by invisible Pythor*

BOOM!

**Bob:** Oooooo! This is INTENSE! *stuffs face with popcorn while watching battle on TV* Six contestants left!

**Lloyd:** *finds purple paint in Cornucopia and dumps on invisible Pythor*

**Pythor:** Dammit! How dare you!

**Kai and Lloyd:** *battle stances* Ninjaaaa GOOOO! *SPINJITZU*

**Steve:** Did anyone else realize a toothbrush lasted longer than most of the others?

**Everyone:** *stops fighting to look at toothbrush* . . . *face palms*

**Steve:** EPIC FAIL, right? *tosses toothbrush into hot lava* Wait for it...

BOOM!

**Steve:** Ok! THOU SHALL CONTINUE THY BATTLE!

*battles resume*

**Pythor:** *knocks Kai across the arena into mailman*

**Mailman: **DIE YOU - (insert choking noises) *dies*

BOOM!

**Glitter: ***chainsaw noises*

**Kai:** *looks at Steve holding Glitter while sitting on Chainsaw* Thanks...

**Steve:** *flips long, luscious blonde hair over shoulder and bats eyelashes* You're welcome

**Kai and Steve:** *making out*

**Pythor and Lloyd:** *stab each other* (insert more choking noises) *dead*

DOUBLE BOOM!

**Kai and Steve:** *still making out*

. . .

**Bob:** Ok, this is going nowhere... WE NEED A WINNER PEOPLE! STOP KISSING AND MURDER EACH OTHER!

**Steve: ***pulls away from Kai* Excuse me?! *pulls out remote and presses button*

**Bob:** Uh-oh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *falls into arena*

**Steve:** Would you like to do the honors of murdering the host, sweetie?

**Kai:** My pleasure *disconnects Bob's head from his body*

BOOM!

**Chainsaw:** *brings Steve a microphone*

**Steve: **And the winners of the 76th Hunger Games are...

KAI AND STEVE! ...with the help of Chainsaw *wink*

**HAPPY ENDING!**

**Random Bomb: ***falls from sky, blows up arena and everyone in it*

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**Falcon:** *flies across sky* (squawking) And the winner of the 76th Hunger Games is...

THE FALCON!

END.

* * *

**Ninjago really needs to give the falcon a name... :/**

**Reviews for my insaneness?**


End file.
